


When I Taste Tequila

by Annabeth_Graecus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Graecus/pseuds/Annabeth_Graecus
Summary: Percy remembers the first time he ever saw Annabeth at college and the amount of tequila they consumed





	When I Taste Tequila

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slut for college AUs recently and it's been so long since I've written anything I wanted to give this a go as a sort of warm up. 
> 
> Song for this one is Tequila by Dan and Shay bc it's obviously where I got the inspiration for this
> 
> Comments and kudos are all appreciated!!  
> Follow my tumblr if you wanna keep up with me- Annabeth_Graecus

Percy can still remember the first time he laid his eyes on Annabeth.

He was at a college party during freshman year, having spent nearly the entire day trying to convince Jason to tag along with him.

“I don’t do parties.” Jason had huffed, reluctantly following Percy up the driveway to the frat house where the party was in full swing. Music was blaring from the open windows and shaking the floor. 

Percy turned back to his friend and put his hands on his shoulders. “It’s time to step out of your comfort zone, my good friend.” When he saw Jason’s skeptical expression Percy rolled his eyes.

“That cute girl you like from your social sciences class will be there.” He said, smirking.

Jason’s mouth opened and closed. “I don’t- I never said-” He stuttered as Percy turned back towards the house and made his way up the driveway, chuckling. He caught up with Percy, muttering that he hated him as they approached the door.

“I don’t even know why I’m still friends with you.” Jason said.

Percy and Jason had been friends since middle school, after Jason had moved from California with his mother to New York to live with his dad. Him and Percy had hit it off straight away, and became thick as thieves as the years progressed. They were both lucky that they were accepted into the same college, meaning they could live together and avoid the awkwardness of sharing a dorm with someone they didn’t know. 

“Because you’d be lost without me.” Percy responded, wrapping his arm around Jason’s shoulder.

“Sure.” Jason said. 

It was true. Jason wasn’t sure exactly where he’d be if Percy hadn’t come to save him that first day of middle school. He will always remember that trouble maker smile when Percy approached him, sticking out his hand and introducing himself.

Jason was the first to enter the house. “Wow.” Jason said. He’d never been in a frat house before, and was completely taken away by the size. A large staircase led up to the second floor, a huge foyer and archway leading into the living room. There were already loads of people in the house, chatting and drinking. It was a huge house, bigger than any that Percy had certainly been in. They walked through the main hallway into the open plan living room, where the majority of people were.

“Percy, Jason!” A voice said behind them. The two turned to see Frank, one of Percy’s classmates, smiling wide at them.

“Frank, my man.” Percy said, going in to give him a bro hug. Jason smiled at him.

“You guys just get here?” Frank asked, grabbing some beers from a box by his feet and passing them to the two.

Percy nodded, opening the beer and cheersing with the others.

The three chatted for a while, chatting about college and making their way through a few beers. Percy didn’t realise how much he’d drank until he scanned the party again, and dicovering that the room was spinning more than it had been when he first arrived. When he looked at Jason he seemed the same.

“Oh, you need to meet my friend Hazel.” Frank suddenly said, his eyes scanning the crowd. “Hazel!” He shouted.

Suddenly a girl who could have been no taller than 5″3 appeared in front of them. Her curly hair was in braids, and her eyes glittered gold when she smiled.

“Hazel, this is Jason and Percy, my friends I told you about.” Frank said, gesturing to them.

Hazel smirked at Jason. “I see what Piper meant.” She said, stifling her laughter when she saw Jason choke on his beer and his cheeks flush red.

Jason coughed. “Piper? What- what do you mean?” He stuttered.

Hazel just smiled and turned to Frank. “Want to do some kareoke?”

Frank laughed. “You know me so well.” He glanced back at Jason and Percy.

Percy clapped Jason’s back, attempting to bring his friend back down to earth. “Come on, let’s go explore more of the party.” He nodded at Frank and Hazel. “We’ll see you guys in a bit.”

They weaved their way through the crowd, heading into the kitchen. The music was so loud Percy could feel the bass in his chest.

Jason was still reeling at what Hazel had said to him. “What do you think Hazel means, ‘I see what Piper meant’?” He took another sip of beer. “Does Piper know who I am?”

“You stare at her enough during classes, maybe she’s finally noticed her stalker.” Percy said.

Jason scowled. “I don’t stare at her.”

“Dude.” Percy said, resting a hand on his shoulder. “I’ve seen you in class. I’m suprised you even manage to make notes in between staring at her and dribbling.”

Jason glared at him. “I don’t-”

“Jason?” A voice said from behind him.

Jason whirled around and nearly had a heart attack when he saw who said his name.

“P-Piper.” He said.

Piper was wearing a pair of high waisted shorts and a crop top, leaving gorgeous glowing skin on show. Jason swallowed as he looked at Piper, trying to not make it look like he was checking her out. 

Even though he totally was.

She smiled at him. “I’ve seen you around in a few of my classes, just thought I’d say hi.” She said, biting her lip.

Jason didn’t realise he was staring until Percy had bumped his shoulder.

“Say something!” He whisper shouted.

Jason snapped back. “Um- yeah, social sciences right?”

Jason didn’t think she could get any more beautiful, but when she smiled again he nearly melted right there and then.

“Yeah.” She turned back to the crowd of people in the middle of the living room. She looked at him. “Do you want to grab a drink?” She asked, tilting her head at him.

“Yes-uh yeah I’d like that.” Jason said, his reply instant. Piper smiled again and pulled on his hand, taking him away.

Percy chuckled at them, flashing Jason a thumbs up when he turned back towards his friend, mouthing ‘what the fuck?’ to him.

That was when Percy saw her.

In the middle of the crowd was the most beautiful girl he had ever set his eyes on. Her golden curls were practically glowing as she moved. She was holding a bottle of tequila in her hand, laughing and dancing with the others. She was wearing a sorority sweatshirt, but he couldn’t quite make out the name. 

Percy’s mother had always taught him to respect women, but she really was hot.

Percy immediately felt his knees go weak as he watched her twist and turn, her smile as bright at her hair. Percy took a sip of beer and stared at her, in awe.

Then suddenly girl began to move away from the crowd and head towards the kitchen. 

Right towards Percy.

The two made eye contact and Annabeth smiled at him, walking past. He got the slightest whiff of lemon scent as she passed. Percy, whose brain had turned to complete mush at that point, turned to look at her.

“Hey.” He said.

The girl spun around, the bottle of tequila still in her hand, but this time it was accompanied by two shot glasses. “Hey.” She said, smiling at him again. She set the glasses down.

“I’m Percy.” He said.

The girl took a swig from the bottle. “Annabeth.” She offered the bottle towards him.

Even her name was enough to make Percy feel weak. He could hear the West Coast accent as she said her name. He took the tequila from her hand and sipped, ignoring the burning sensation as it slipped down his throat.

“I haven’t seen you around NYU. What’s your major?” He asked, trying to casually lean back on the kitchen counter. He offered the bottle back to her.

Annabeth took it. “Oh, I’m not actually at NYU. I go to Cornell- architecture. My friend Piper dragged me to this party.” She pointed in the direction of Piper, who was standing with Jason.

“Is that blond guy with Piper your friend?” Annabeth asked.

Percy nodded. “Uh- yeah, Jason.”

Annabeth rolled her eyes. “She hasn’t shut up about him since the beginning of semester.”

Percy nodded. “Yeah, it’s been the same with him.” They both laughed and settled into a silence. Percy looked at Annabeth, taking in her appearance. The way her tanned skin seemed to glow, her blonde tresses and those eyes. Up close they were even more stunning and reminded him of a stormy day, clouds swirling and colliding.

“So, Cornell?” Percy blew air out of his cheeks. “Wow.”

Annabeth ducked her head. “Yeah, wanted to get away from my parents so moving across the country seemed like the best thing.”

Percy could tell there was a whole story behind that, but didn’t want to pry. He was also far too drunk to be having deep conversations.

“You’re from the West Coast?” He asked, sipping his beer.

Annabeth nodded. “San Fran born and raised. Although I did used to go to a summer camp on Long Island.” She frowned, trying to remember the name.

Percy tilted his head. “It wasn’t camp Half Blood was it?”

Annabeth’s eyes lit up. “Yes! How did you know?” 

Percy chuckled. “I used to go there too.”

Annabeth hit his arm. “No way! Which cabin were you in? I was in 6.”

Percy loved the way her eyes shined as she was talking. “Cabin 3.”

She nodded. “Ah, that’s probably why I never saw you.” She was all of a sudden standing very close to him now, and he could smell her lemon scented shampoo even better now. 

Percy’s breath hitched in his throat. “Yeah I uh- I only went for a few years.”

His mother had sent him to Camp Half Blood when he was 13 and he kept going until he was 16. It was more of a way to get Percy out of the apartment in order to avoid his step-dad Gabe, who wasn't the nicest person to be around. He had enjoyed it a lot, making friends and having an escape from his life. He wished that he had bumped into Annabeth at some point.

Annabeth smiled again and Percy had to grip onto the counter to stop him from losing it.

She looked over at Jason and Piper, who were still talking. 

“They seem to be getting on well.” She said. “Now I understand why she hasn’t stopped banging on about him.”

Percy felt a pang of jealousy and sipped his beer.

Annabeth shrugged. “Not really my type though.” When she looked at him she had a glint in her eye.

Percy raised his eyebrow. “What’s your type then?”

Annabeth shrugged innocently. “Oh I don’t know. Tall, dark hair, green eyes.” 

Percy felt his heart stop momentarily as he stared at Annabeth, his mouth wide open.

“Come on,” She said, picking up the shot glasses and taking his hand. “Let’s go do some tequila shots.”

Percy happily let her drag him away.

 

“Hey, you alright?”

Percy snapped out of his reverie, looking over at Annabeth. They were sat at the bay window of their apartment, toes touching and mugs of tea in their hands. Their college days were far behind them now. His eyes gazed at her face, then to her growing stomach, a small smile playing on his lips. He then realised she was wearing her old sorority sweatshirt, baggier now after so many years.

“Yeah.” Percy answered, blowing on his mug and taking a sip.

Annabeth gave him a warm smile, resting a hand on her bump “Where did you go?”

Percy shook his head. “Just...remembering our college days.”

Annabeth hummed. “It was a good time, wasn’t it?”

Percy reached for her hand, stroking it gently. “It certainly was.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! I might continue this tbh bc honestly I live for College AUs
> 
> xx


End file.
